The Story of Thelarian
by SaixPhobia
Summary: An adventurer is called out of retirement by his former king to assemble a team and track down the cursed prince of the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: This is not my story, it it my Husband's, he is just to lazy to make an account for himself. I'm posting it with his permission, we do not own anything D&D, TSR, or WIZARDS of the Coast. This is strictly fan-fiction, nothing more._**

It was a clear path as far as he could tell, judging from what he could see anyway. He had encountered absolutely nothing in his three day trek from his home in the forest. He preferred it out here it was peaceful and quiet, not like the old days with people coming out of every imaginable place with a blade pointed in his direction. It seemed like a whole different life to him, like it had all just been a bad dream, as if someone else had done all of those things and been to far off lands.

But of course he knew it wasn't, he actually looked on some of those memory's with a distinct fondness. But what lay ahead of him was actually going to be what he looked as a new page in his past. he chuckled at the thought but why the king would summon him of all the people who served in the old glory days of the kingdom. That was a matter from another time, Thelarian thought to himself, his goal was to get to the castle without any delay or incursions from anyone who might be willing to cross blades.

But as fate had decided yet again in his life that this was never the case, as two young men not much out of school (if they even went) came out from behind the trees. "We'll make this short and simple if you do. Just hand over everything you have on you and you can walk away alive, we'll spare you the embarrassment of walking nude if you cooperate old man!" A smirk crossed Thelarian's lips as beneath his cloak he drew two throwing daggers, unnoticed to anyone. "I'll say this, you two _boys_ have balls for ones just out of the crib, I was probably at war already when you first became a twinkle in your daddies eye."

And with that the one to the right drew his longsword and took a step towards Thelarian but before he could even blink his wrist was pegged to the tree by a throwing dagger right through the bones of his forearm. As if on cue, the one to his left charged him meeting only with the heel of Thelarian's boot to his chin knocking him unconscious. The one pinned to the tree was now screaming obscenities at Thelarian, and of course threatening to kill him once he was free but Thelarian knew just as well as the boy did that he was going nowhere unless Thelarian wanted him to. He slowly walked over to the boy and picked up his longsword and examined it. He could tell it was old even by his standards it must have belonged to the boy's grandfather, it was tarnished as well as if no one had given it care in a while. Suddenly the boy's attitude changed quickly to fear. "what are you gonna do to us mister?" Thelarian smiled at him "you'll see." and with that he punched him in the jaw knocking him out as well.

As he continued his journey down the road he wondered to himself what the friends of the two boys would think when they found the tied together in a position that only lovers should be in, and if the tailor in the next village would give him a fair price on their clothes or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: This is not my story, it it my Husband's, he is just to lazy to make an account for himself. I'm posting it with his permission, we do not own anything D&D, TSR, or WIZARDS of the Coast. This is strictly fan-fiction, nothing more._**

The guards at the main gate seemed at ease as Thelarian approached but the closer he got to them the more they seemed to take their position seriously. When he got about fifty feet from them a crossbow bolt struck right beside his foot. "A warning shot, the only one you will receive. Who are you and what is your business?" the king was paranoid as ever since he left.

"I am but a traveler with the moon at my back and the stars in my eyes!" he shouted at the guards who immediately lowered their weapons. "Forgive us Sir Thelarian, but the king has given us orders to protect walls of the kingdom against anything that might even be a threat to the kingdom." With that Thelarian smiled wholeheartedly "I guess some thing's never change around here."

He chuckled "And you no longer have to call me 'Sir' that title was gone long ago." With that the guard gave the signal for the gate to be opened as Thelarian approached. "I understand but the moment you step foot into the walls of the city the king has issued that you are to be reinstated to your former position Sir."the guard said, and at that comment Thelarian stopped short of the gate. "What is the meaning for my reinstatement?" he asked with just a hint of fear in his voice. He knew full well that the king would _never _call him out of retirement unless something was far beyond the capabilities of his new general. The guard looked at him with full respect and fear in his own eyes "I believe it is not my place to tell you but the king's alone. I also have orders to escort you to the castle." Thelarian simply waved the young guard on and followed.

Thelarian had not realized how cold he had been outside in the fall air until the warm air of the fire in the hearth fell upon his skin and he shuddered involuntarily at the contrast as he sat in the plush cushioned chair in the king's parlor waiting for him to come and explain why everyone was so on edge and why he was called out of retirement. Suddenly as if he had magically appeared out of thin air the king was sitting next to him, Thelarian immediately jumped to his feet and bowed, the king simply waved him to his seat. "Thelarian there is no need for that in here, we are simply two old friends at this moment, one of which has a major problem on his hands that only the other can solve." Thelarian only gave him a puzzled look, "What troubles you King Esperon?" The king gave him a solemn look as only a name escaped his lips in a fearful whisper. "Damidar" With that name alone Thelarian's gut wrenched as terror gripped him in his very soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: This is not my story, it it my Husband's, he is just to lazy to make an account for himself. I'm posting it with his permission, we do not own anything D&D, TSR, or WIZARDS of the Coast. This is strictly fan-fiction, nothing more._**

Damidar had lived a life of privilege after all he was the one and only heir the the throne of king Esperon. He grew up learning the ways of the sword, horse riding, and diplomacy, not to mention all the other subjects his studies brought before him. He was skilled in almost everything he put his mind to, no matter what it seemed to be. He was such a quick learner and so knowledgeable even in the early years that some even ventured to call him "perfect".

But as the boy grew into manhood things seemed to happen around him that no one could explain. He even performed feats that no normal man could do. Everyone in the castle was amazed at how fast he had matured at only fifteen years. But on his twentieth birthday he was a mountain of a man, but displayed tenancies that where not common place by any means. He never slept, he hardly ever atem and when he did it was always raw meat.

Then the disappearances started around his twenty-third birthday. Men, women, children, even cattle went missing. Some where never found, others that were found were mutilated beyond recognition. These events continued for years and many pointed fingers but none dared to actually blame the prince. When the Prince himself went missing it was a shock, but with his disappearance came the end to the strange events.

It was later found that during her pregnancy, Queen Hylinda had miscarried and struck a deal with the demon Malataris to bring her child back to life. With the truth out in the open, the people gave an outcry for her execution for giving into dealings with creatures of the abyss, and so it was done. But it was said that as soon as her head stopped rolling from the executioner's ax, the people could feel the evil in the air over the kingdom of Darkrain close around them as if with all his human connections severed from this world, that his true face and power were only about to be revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: This is not my story, it it my Husband's, he is just to lazy to make an account for himself. I'm posting it with his permission, we do not own anything D&D, TSR, or WIZARDS of the Coast. This is strictly fan-fiction, nothing more._**

It had been two days since his conversation with King Esperon and his mind was still racing with all the possibilities of what was to come. Thelarian knew he had to gather a team, one that he knew might stand a chance against Damidar, the only problem was getting the right people who would be able to meet his standards and not want to kill each other. That was one of the main things on his mind, if he was to assemble a team that was capable of defeating Damidar, they where all going to be powerful in their own right but putting them together could prove to be extremely volatile for everyone. He had to pick people who he knew would be able to stand in the face of danger with out backing down but at the same time were not blood thirsty and ruthless, He finally made his decision that night at dinner as he watched everyone in the dining hall of the castle for the first time in his career he would not lead soldiers into battle but instead he would lead people with no training ground into them, people who knew how to survive on instinct, people who learned for themselves how to survive in the real world against their enemies.

The next morning Thelarian entered the kings parlor to find King Esperon staring into the flames of the fire in the hearth, he quietly and respectfully took the seat next to the king and waited in the silence for his king to speak. After a few moments the king finally spoke but his voice seemed far and distant from himself as if all emotion was cut off "Have you selected your men yet?" was all he asked as he looked at Thelarian with no emotion in his eyes. All Thelarian could do was respond to him "No your Majesty I have not, I have formed a new plan that I believe will prove to be a better solution than that of soldiers in the field." The kings attention was now on his old friend listening intently to his plan.

At first the king was more than a little put off by the idea of using civilians to take on a campaign of this magnitude but as Thelarian explained to King Esperon that Damidar would be expecting and watching for a military force searching for him and know all of their tactics and fighting styles would easily dispatch them, the king became more understanding of the plan and willing to let it proceed. After about an hour of Thelarian reassuring the king that he would only recruit ones that he himself knew were up for the challenge and ones who knew full well that they might never return, King Esperon gave Thelarian his blessing and sent him off.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: This is not my story, it it my Husband's, he is just to lazy to make an account for himself. I'm posting it with his permission, we do not own anything D&D, TSR, or WIZARDS of the Coast. This is strictly fan-fiction, nothing_** more.

The task ahead of him was a difficult one, to find people who could fight but at the same time people he could trust. That in itself was a challenge seeing how he rarely ever trusted anyone, which had kept him alive more than once, they needed to be strong, smart, fast, with nerves of steel, people who would not crack easily under pressure. But after three days of deliberation he still could not find a single person to fit his criteria in all of the king's court. He pulled himself up out of his chair and crossed the room to the window of his chambers and opened it letting the crisp air of fall blow in, he took in a deep breath and exhaled as he peered into the city streets.

Finally after a few minutes of staring into the bustling city streets he decided, out loud, "I need a drink." He quickly crossed the room and grabbed his cloak, threw it over his shoulders and headed out of the castle. He knew exactly where he was going, a place that he knew would welcome him with a happy heart and a goblet of his favorite wine. He looked up at the hand carved sign and smiled, _The Tipsy Dwarf _was still open after all this time. As he entered the Tavern he was immediately addressed quite loudly by his old friend (and the owner of the tavern) Oberlin SteelHammer from across the room "By th' gods! If it's not Thelarian himself! GIT YER ARSE OVER HERE AND GRAB A DRINK WIT' ME!" The male dwarf wasted no time in grabbing a bottle of wine out from under the counter and pouring a goblet full for his old friend and grabbing a stein full of dwarvin ale for himself and ushering Thelarian over to a table in the corner. "Sit, Sit ol' friend an tell me how ye've been fairing th' past few years."

Thelarian took his seat with his back to the wall and began to tell his old friend everything, never leaving out a detail because he knew that one of the few people in the realm was sitting across the table from him nose deep in his stein. After slamming an empty stein on the table and releasing a loud, long burp Oberlin held his closest friend's stare with a iron grip "What yer askin o' me tis' a hell of a thing... ye've been gone damn near 15 years, AN NOW YE COME INTA MY TAVERN AN ASK ME TA' GO OFF WIT YA AN SLAY TH' CURSED PRINCE?!" Oberlin's eyes never wavered and Thelarin actually felt a twinge of fear as Oberlin arose from his seat but just as Thelarian was about to apologize Oberlin slammed his fist into the table and began laughing "I'll be gettin my hammer an' my ax an' then we can be off!"


End file.
